Being Divergent
by twilightsparkle.maddy12
Summary: If Four fell in love with someone else instead of Tris. No war. Medium amount of fluff.
1. Prologue

Ever since I was little I always wanted to be an adult. To be in charge. To do things grownups do. To work at job. To know what happens behind a closed door. As I started to reach the age where I get to learn things, I feared the age sixteen. I know what you are thinking: Why is she afraid of being sixteen? Well if you be patient, I will tell you. Really, I can. Though, I could get both of our lives in deep trouble, deeper than the Grand Canyon. Oops, I said too much. In order to find out you will have to read the story…

_**AN: I know, I know, its called prologue so just ignore it. The next chapters will be longer.**_


	2. Sixteen and Judging

I sat quietly thinking about what was going to happen soon. I was sitting on the edge of bridge with my feet dangling over the side. I always came here when I am depressed about my dad, but this time it was different. I am taking my aptitude test tomorrow. Just then Chrissy, my sister, walked up and sat next to me. She was two years younger than me and knew how to cheer a person up just by smiling.

"Kylie, are you okay," she asked curiously. "'Cause you told me that you come here only when you're sad about…"

"Don't worry about it lil' sis." I interrupted. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

She wasn't very tall and had pale skin. Her hair was long and red like my mom and my dad's. She had a large nose like my dad and freckles all over her face. I was often told that my sister was cute by boys her age.

I, on the other hand, was very tall and my skin was a tad bit darker. Not too dark that I can't be seen in the dark but not as light as my sister, who can be seen in the dark. My hair was recently cut in the Abnegation style required. My sister was going to get hers cut tomorrow, the day in which she wanted to.

She looked at me and hugged me. I knew she was afraid of what was going to happen too. "Are you afraid about the aptitude test you're gonna have to take? Is that why you here?" she questioned.

"Yes, Chrissy. But actually I'm terrified." I replied. She hugged me even tighter. "Promise me that you won't leave."

My eyes started to water up, I didn't want to tell her this. "I can't promise unless I get Abnegation, okay?"

"W-what?" she was confused. When she's confused, her nose wrinkles and her eyebrows meet up in the middle of her forehead. I wonder if she makes this face when she's at school.

"You'll learn it later. Come on, let's get going. Mom said that she got green beans and potatoes for dinner tonight."

We raced back to our house. It looked like every other house in abnegation. Dull gray, two windows, a mailbox, and a front yard big enough for the kids to play in. The lawns were freshly cut and no one ever stuck out of the crowd. Our house was next door to a girl named Beatrice Prior. She was quiet and short. We weren't friends but I always paid close attention to her. I found her very peculiar. Her brother is really cute. They were both a year younger than me so they won't take the aptitude test until next year. When my sister and I got to the door we heard a loud and obnoxious laugh. We look at each other briefly with confusion. I pressed my ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Anyways I came to talk about _Divergence_, since your daughter is taking her aptitude test." A female was talking but I couldn't figure out who. She sounded familiar like I knew her from somewhere.

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me. If you please my daughters should be home soon, Susan." My mother and one of the Abnegation leaders were talking about me. I took my sister's hand and ran to the side of the house. Soon, Susan walked outside and turned the corner. I left the side of the house and walked inside. I was confused, what is _divergence_ and what could be so important about it that an Abnegation leader had to talk to my mom about it? Questions were stirring in my mind and every second made me angrier.

My mom passed me the green beans in a can. Abnegation ate food from cans. I always wondered if the other factions ate food from a can too. My mom looked nervously at me. My sister finished her food early- as always.

"Chrissy, sweetie. Go to your room and get ready for bed." My mom said softly.

"But I'm not tired." Chrissy looked at my mother with sad eyes. She was kind of a brat and always got what she wanted, but I have a feeling she wasn't staying awake longer tonight.

"Now, Chrissy!" I had never heard my mom yell before. Chrissy seemed shocked also, so shocked she immediately went upstairs.

"Mom?" I wasn't supposed to ask questions or be curious, Abnegation rules.

"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling but that was the only way I was going to get your sister to leave the room. Susan, one of the Abnegation leaders came to talk to me today." She explained as if I didn't know. I couldn't lie to my mom. I couldn't, not after what happened to my dad.

"I know she was here. I kinda…sorta… listened when I got to the door. All I heard was her talking about _divergence_. What is that?" I asked quietly.

"Never ever say that out loud. It is very dangerous. Your father was divergent that's why he died…" she hesitated. "When you take your aptitude test something might go wrong. You might be divergent."

"Wha-" I start.

"We can't talk about it anymore. You should get some sleep." She gently kisses my head and walks to her room, leaving me in awe.

The next day seemed like every other day to everyone but me. I woke up in a total trance. I couldn't get what my mom said out of my head._ You might be divergent_. I knew it was dangerous to be thinking about this but what were the leaders going to do for thinking? The walk to the building where they hold ceremonies seemed like it would take hours. Every other Abnegation was taking the bus. I felt different. I felt _divergent_. My life would change completely according to this aptitude test.

When I got to the building there was a long line outside the abnegation section. That's when I noticed someone was staring at me. The dauntless, the brave faction members, had arrived and one of them were staring at me. I looked behind me. Maybe there was a dauntless behind me. And there wasn't. I turned back around and he was standing really close. So close that I could feel him breathing.

Now that I look at him he was beautiful. He had shaggy blonde hair that was all out of place. Blue eyes that glistened like sapphires. He was the same exact height as me, which was weird because I was extremely tall compared to my mom. He didn't have piercings and tattoos like other dauntless that I've seen. But he obviously had fought someone before because of the faint scars on his face.

"Hi, Stiff! Not to be mean but I always liked calling you guys 'Stiff.'" He said excitedly. "My name is Trey. I'm dauntless." He holds out his hand so I can shake it.

_First, he called me Stiff. Then, he tries to shake my hand. Wow, he is surely a dauntless._

"Hello. My name is Kylie Walk-" I say, avoiding physical contact.

"I know who you are. I have been in every class with you since low levels. I just got the courage to come and talk to you. And I hate admitting that I'm a coward." He sounds like more of an candor than a dauntless.

"Nice to know. Now if you excuse me I have to leave." I say trying to get away.

"Wait!" he yells. I turn around. He had that glisten in his eyes that he had when I first saw him. "Will I see you again?" I smiled. I never had anyone like me before and this is obviously what he had felt for me.

"Maybe, Trey. Maybe." I suddenly had an urge to be dauntless.

The waiting room was huge. But of course it was separated into the five factions. I looked around for Trey, hoping to see him sitting among the dauntless. Wait, I can't like him. Can I? I mean we are in different factions. But we could end up in the same faction as him if I…

"Kylie Walker." A candor woman in a long dress called my name.

"Go Kylie! You can do it!" I turn around and Trey is standing up with his thumbs up. I give him a thumbs up signal also and he sits back down smiling. I smile, too, and we stare for a long time.

"Miss Walker." The woman taps me on the shoulder. She gives me a chastising look and walks away. I follow her down a long hallway with doors on each side. It looked like a hospital. The last time I went to a hospital I was ten. I was racing my sister back to the house when I tripped over uneven pavement and broke my arm. A dauntless kid helped me carry my books at school. A memory flashes through me. Trey was the dauntless kid. They both had the glistening eyes.

We finally arrive to a door all the way at the end of the hallway. I guess the Abnegation are generous enough to take the last set of testing rooms. Oh, great joy! When we walk in, I was surprised with what I was seeing. The room was small and the walls were mirrors. There were no windows. There was a chair and computer hooked up to it. The woman pushed me into the chair and gave me a cup with a purple-blue liquid. I drunk all of it and sat patiently. When it finally kicked in the world turned black.


	3. Simulation and Finding Out

I awoke in a dark room. There were lights, but it seemed dark to me. The walls were dark blue and the floors were black tiles. A light flashed and the room transformed. The action shook me a little. I was on a bus. I was dressed in many different colors, including the faction colors. I was wearing a shirt and pants that were worn out. That could have meant one thing… I was factionless. It took me a while to notice that everyone on the bus was looking at me.

"What the hell? Why is there a factionless in the bus?" An erudite man was standing up and pointing at me.

I flipped. "Why are you so arrogant? I guess both of our questions won't be answered." I put my hands over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that.

The erudite man stepped closer. "Are you factionless?"

"No." I answered. "I'm dauntless and if you don't move I'm going to kick your ass." I kicked him hard in his private and ran to the door.

As I was running, the scene started to materialize. I started to tear up. This was basically torture and I didn't want to be here. _Don't cry Kylie. It's just a simulation, it's not real._

Before I knew it, I was in a different place. There were houses, abnegation houses, all around me. I was planning to run to my house. To go home and tell my sister what happened, and my mom that… it was all so real. I couldn't have finished. I didn't get my results. I was in the second part of the simulation. I stopped running when I heard a little girl crying.

She was short and abnegation. She had brown hair braided in two ponytails. She was clenching her knee. I walked up to her and rubbed her back. I moved her hands from her knee to find it bloody and torn up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was still crying, she must have noticed because she looked at me the way my sister does when she is confused.

She shook her head. "I fell when I was running from him." She pointed to something behind me. I turn around to see a dog growling me. I knew I had to do something. I ran straight toward the dog and he did the same.

As we collided, the scene disappeared. _Not again,_ I thought._ Anything but that. _

When I got back to the testing room, I was so relieved that I started to cry. I put my head to my knees and rocked back and forward. I looked up to see the candor woman looking at me.

"I have to go talk about your test. I will be right back." She walked out the room her mouth gaping in awe. As soon as she closed the door behind her, I started to panic.

_Did something go wrong? Did I do something wrong? Am I divergent?_

The questions were stirring inside me, going in circles, repeating itself one at a time. The candor woman came back into the room. She looked a bit calmer than before so I decided to ask her my questions.

"Did something go wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked eagerly. The candor woman looked puzzled. I would be too if I were her. The Abnegation rules restrict curiosity because it is selfish. I needed to know, so badly I was willing to break the rules for once.

"Since you want to know so badly. Your test was peculiar. Your test was inconclusive. It's very rare. They call people like you…di-"

"Divergent." I interrupted. "I know. My mom and dad are divergent. My mother warned me about my test yesterday."

"Well you should know that you qualified for amity, abnegation and dauntless." She started. "You were amity for patting the girl on the back but halved it off when you were taunting the erudite man. You were abnegation for asking the girl if she was okay. You were dauntless for kicking the guy and for running towards the dog. So what faction will you choose?"

I hesitated. I knew Trey was going to get dauntless. "Put me up for Dauntless."

"Okay, Ms. Walker. You can leave now." She said as she turned back to the computer. I knew it was going to be hard for her to lie about my results but I had faith in her. That she would lie for me.

As I was walking down the hallway, I starting thinking about Trey again. I wondered if his friends ridiculed him for cheering for a stiff. I was so caught up in my thoughts about him, I run into an opening door.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry." A familiar voice says. I look up to see Trey crouching over me. He helps me sit up.

"Yes. I was too busy thinking about you to pay attention to opening doors." I laughed nervously.

"You were thinking about me?" He turned red and so did I.

"Uhh…yeah. In a good way too." I decided to make my move. I leaned in and hugged him. "Thank you, Trey." He tensed at first and hugged me back. He put his head lower on my shoulder. We stayed that way. Fitting perfectly and sitting on the floor, until we pulled away awkwardly.

"Hey," he looked at me and smiled. "I got dauntless again. What did you get?"

"Dauntless," I said smiling a bit as I raised off the floor. "Turns out we will see each other again." I was certain, now, for two things after the aptitude test: I like someone and I'm divergent.

I walked home silently thinking about Trey. I knew it was girly and all but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then a moment of realization struck me, I am choosing dauntless. But I'm not very dauntless at all. Well, the aptitude test said that I was, but then again it didn't work on me. I finally reached my door. My sister was inside, of course, I could hear her from out here. And my mother was washing dishes. When I opened the door they turned and looked at me at the same time.

"Sissy! Sissy!" she screamed excitedly. Well, she was happy to see me. "Did you get abnegation? Huh? Huh? Did ya?"

"Now Chrissy we had this talk already. She can't tell you her results. You will have to see at the choosing ceremony." My mom said scolding her. A pang of guilt hit my chest. I forgot about abnegation for Chrissy.

"I'm going to my room." I said dramatized. I couldn't believe it. I forgot about my sister because of a stupid boy. But Trey is not stupid. I also started to remember my aptitude test. I got amity and dauntless. Which are total opposites. Peace and violence. I put my face in a pillow and cry silently. I didn't want anyone to hear me cry.

**_ Amity. Abnegation. Dauntless. Divergent._**


	4. Choosing Day and New Faction

Like yesterday, today seemed like a normal day. But, it wasn't. I knew that I was leaving my family behind. Leaving Chrissy. Leaving my mom. I stayed in bed tying to memorize every detail in the room. The hole in the wall, where I played ball in the house. The red paint splatter from my former dreams of being amity. It was soon eight o'clock and the choosing ceremony started at nine. I quickly brushed my teeth, did my hair, and got dressed. This was my last day wearing gray. I walked out the house at eight thirty and walked to the auditorium.

When I got there I hesitated to go in. What will my mother and sister think of me? A traitor? Their relative? I pushed the thoughts out of my head. Before I proceeded, I felt a light tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see Trey grinning at me. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt. It was pure sexiness. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of snapping.

"Uhh… Kylie? Are you okay?" Trey says as he snaps his fingers.

"Yeah... just a little dazed." I say dreamily. "Well, I guess we should get going. See you in dauntless." I walked away looking as attractive as I could possibly be. The auditorium was halfway full. My sister and mother save a spot for me right in the middle. I sat down and dazed off into my thoughts about Trey. I was awoken by a familiar name.

"Trey Fitzgerald." I watched carefully as her walked to the bowls. He took the knife and cut his arm, letting his blood drip onto the burning coals. He looked as if he were in excruciating pain. I looked away and tried to let go of the image in my brain. Not matter how hard I tried it stayed there glued to my brain. After I finally got the image out of my head, my name was called.

I walked slowly to the bowl and looked at them. Dirt for amity, glass for candor, water for erudite, grey stones for abnegation, and finally burning coals for dauntless. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was an erudite woman, Jeanine… I think, was handing me the knife. I took it and cut downwards on my arm. It hurt as much as Trey expressed it was. A tear rolled down my cheek as I let my blood drop into the bowl.

I looked at the dauntless who were grinning at me. I made my way over still crying from the knife. I felt someone cradle me and found it was trey. I suddenly relaxed as he wiped my tears from my face. When he finished I looked into his eyes, his sapphire eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips. All I had to do was pass initiation and I could be with him. I had a new focus, Trey.

The dauntless ran back to the compound. Literally ran. Trey helped along the way. We stopped on a building, or should I say landed, on a building with a man standing near the ledge.

"I'm Max, one of the dauntless leaders. Here's a tip, don't leave the compound. Faction before blood. In order to get to the compound you will hve to jump. So who's first?" Everyone backed up slowly making a semi-circle around me. _Sure pick on the poor abnegation girl._ I waked to the ledge and without thinking jumped. I felt as though I was soaring like a bird through the sky. I suddenly hit a hard net.

A hand helps me off the net. It's a tall man with dark blue eyes and a dark expression. "What's your name?" he asks. "Choose wisely. There's no changing afterwards."_ Did he seriously just say that? Jeez, some of the dauntless are cuckoo._

"Kylie, Kylie Walker." I say confidently.

"Kylie Walker, first jumper!" he shouts. He turns to me. "Welcome to dauntless."


	5. Training and Four

After me transfers came tumbling down one by one and each time their name and former faction was called.

"Abel, erudite. Cassidy, amity. Kennedy, erudite. Jenny, candor. James, candor. Caleb, candor. Ethan, erudite. Ella, amity. George, abnegation." _George?_ I knew him from abnegation but we rarely talked. He was staring at me. _Why does everyone have to stare at me?_ I bite my lip and look up waiting for Trey to jump. Trey was the first of the dauntless-born to jump. He immediately walked over to me and cradles me. Both, George and the tall man give Trey a death glare.

We walk down pathways of the underground place. The tall man turns around and stops causing me to bump into Trey.

"I'm Four, the trainer for the transfers, and this is Lauren, the trainer for the dauntless-born."

"Four? Like the number?" said Jenny, one of the transfers. Trey tightens his grip around me. This could only mean one thing. Four walked over to her and leaned down, his face aligned to hers.

"Yes, that is my name. Do you have a problem?" he said blankly.

"N-no." she says wincing. He walks ahead and we follow quietly. After a minute I decide to speak up.

I turn to Trey. "So, who's Four?" He looks at me as if it is illegal to ask that question.

"He's a dauntless prodigy. He has the lowest amount of fears and ranked first in scores." I look at Four, _well that explains why is so intimidating. _Four was showing us around the compound, but I didn't really listen. My head was once again flooding with questions.

"So this is the end of the tour and where we split. Transfers with me. Dauntless born with Lauren." I look at Trey and give him a quick hug and kiss. Then we separate to follow Four to the bunk-rooms.

The next morning I wake up early in the morning to eat breakfast and get to the training room. I get in line and grab a muffin. I get my favorite flavor and sit at a table with some of the initiates.

"Hiya, Kylie! How's your morning, so far?" asks Cassidy.

"Fine thanks," I say eating muffin blanked faced.

"What's wrong?" asks George. He has been eyeing me lately. I think he likes me…

"I'm fine, just not used to waking up this early."

"Oh," says Cassidy, George, and Ethan in unison. I laugh at this and soon we are all laughing. In the midst of laughing, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Trey looking at me.

"Hi, Trey." I say turning a bit red.

"Hey. I wanted to see you before you left for training." He kisses me on the cheek and leaves the cafeteria. I turn back around to see the table looking at me with their mouths open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I say walking to the training room.

I walk in to find Four messing around with guns. _Don't say anything stupid he might shoot you._ I walk in and trip over a gun lying on the floor. Four whips his head around looks at me.

"Watch out, there are guns on the floor." He says returning to his previous activity.

"I see that," I say dusting off my pants. Just then, initiates came piling into the room.

"Well, that took you long enough," Four says handing each of us a gun. "We will be learning how to physically protect ourselves. First, guns. Then, knives. Finally, hand to hand combat." I am not good at any of those things. Well, this is going to be a long initiation.


	6. Leaders and Feeelings

**Trey's POV**

I walk to the training room as slowly as I possibly can. I wonder if she has the same feelings for me as I do for her. _Does she know I'm the dauntless kid that helped her? Does she know I'm divergent for dauntless and abnegation? Is she divergent?_ I finally get to the training room my head circling with questions. Lauren is waiting with her arms crossed.

"You're Trey? Right?" she asks friendly. _Wow, she is friendlier than I thought. I feel bad for Kylie. _

"Yeah," I hesitate. "What are we doing today?"

"Shooting with a gun." Says a familiar voice behind me. I turn around stiff to find someone behind me. Eric.

"Eric. What a surprise," says Lauren, who is stiffer than me. "What brings you here?"

"I chose to analyze the initiates this year." Then, he leaves the room. I don't even want to guess where he's going but I already know. The transfer training room.

** Kylie's POV**

Four demonstrates the correct way to shoot a gun. I watch carefully, his position and hand movements. In the midst of his shooting demonstration, the door flies open. All of the initiates whip there head around curiously. A man with piercings stands in the doorway, glaring at Four. I turn to see Four stiffer than I have ever seen him.

"My name is Eric. I am one of the dauntless leaders. Hello, Four. Long time no see. How are your initiates?" he scans the crowd and his eyes fall on me. _Dammit, why me?_ He walks up to me and puts his hand on my face. I stiffen at the coldness of his hands.

"Hello, beautiful. What is your name?" Eric asks seductively. _Don't say it. Don't say your name. _

"Kylie, Kylie Walker," I say shivering. Four steps up and pushes him off of me. _Thank you Four._ Eric is still staring at me.

"Ok, _Kylie_, I'll see you around" he says with Four still pushing him out with all his might. At my last glimpse of him he winks and then he is gone. Four than allows us to start shooting with our guns. I don't hit the target until my sixth shot, and it wasn't even in the middle. I keep shooting until finally it hits dead center. A shadow towers over me and touches me. I turn to see Four smirking.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to hit the center." I laugh at myself and he laughs, too. _Four is pretty cool. I feel bad for Trey._

_**AN: Sorry this chapter was short but I am trying my best to get them done before state-wide testing. It isn't over for a while so don't worry.**_


	7. Hey, I like you, I guess

**Kylie's POV**

All the female initiates are swooning over Four. Four only looks at them with disgust and walks away. I guess I think he's cute and all but I have feelings for Trey. I think he feels the same way, at least. I walk into the training room and hear the voice of two males arguing.

"Why do you care if I touch her? Do you have feelings for her?" A familiar voice says. Eric.

"No, I don't like her. She's not even pretty. Not even as a friend." Says another familiar voice. Four. My eyes water up and I decide to end this. As soon as the door opens their heads whip towards me. Four stiffens and Eric just stares.

"You know, I don't feel that way either, Four. But I just thought that we could be friends, but no you had to be an ass." I say to Four. I turn to Eric. "You, I think you are cute but you scare me. I may consider you okay just take it a bit slower." That was my first time I admitted that I kinda liked Eric. But that didn't matter. I was too heart-broken to worry about it.

"Ky-"

"No, Four. Start with the damn lesson." I say wiping my eyes. I turn to the door to see Trey standing there with his mouth gaping open. Four starts to demonstrate how to throw a knife when the other initiates come in. They see my puffy eyes, Trey's gaping mouth, Four's uncomfortable stiffness, and Eric smirking in a corner.

"Are you okay," says an unfamiliar voice. I turn to see an initiate staring at me. He was handsome. Blond hair that fell in the right place and greenest eyes I've ever seen. What was his name? James.

"Yes," I answer and turn my attention back to Four. I still angry about what he said. Four hands each initiate three knives. I was the last initiate in line to get knives and he hesitates.

"Can I talk to you later at the chasm?" Four asks. His navy blue eyes peel through my soul and I feel guilty.

"Sure, whatever." He hands me my knives and I walk towards the empty target station. I throw my first knife and it lands directly in the center. It was relieving my stress. I kept throwing knives until I heard a scream.

"Stop!" Eric says. Everyone stops throwing knives to see Abel trembling uncontrollably. My heart is beating rapidly._ What is he going to do? _Eric takes him by the neck and leaves him by the target. Before he throws the knife, a shriek escapes my mouth.

"Please, Eric, stop! I'll take his place!" I shout. From the corner of my eye, I see Four shift sides nervously. I walk up and take his place and Eric shoots a look at me.

"Four," he says without removing his eyes from me. "This is your task to complete."

Four looks at me and the knife Eric is handing to him and takes it. He throws the first knife and I don't flinch. My gaze is locked with his. The other two come so quickly I don't even notice. I walk away because it is lunch time. Nothing relieves stress better than throwing knives and food.

I sit at a table alone and eat quickly. I leave to go to the chasm to meet Four. He is leaning over with a relaxed face.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask, thinking about a response similar to a personal relationship.

"I know what you are." He means divergent. I start to panic. Is he going to tell the Erudite?

"Go ahead, rat me out. I'm not _pretty._ I'm not even _liked as a friend._" He walk up to me. I flinch expecting him to hit me but he just looks at me.

"I won't tell. I do think of you as a friend. I trust you enough to tell you I am one too." I look into his navy blue eyes.

"Thank you." I say, before I run to find Trey.

I completely forgot to talk to him. As I was running I bump into someone. The collision throws me back, leaving me to land on my elbow. A sharp pain spreads in that area. I ignore it when I find out who I ran into. Trey. I kiss him on the lips. Then he pulls away and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. The entire world goes black.


	8. Hit and Run

**Four POV **

Kylie runs off to someplace after our talk. _At least you apologized. And she knows what you meant and why you said it. _I look over the chasm thinking about her. I feel guilty for what I did. My thoughts are interrupted by a shriek and a loud bang. Before I realize it, I am running towards the scream.

I run down the hallway and run into a young kid. He has a strong build and blue eyes. I look down at his hands. They are blood red. I grab his arm and continue on in the search for the screaming person. I run into a girl, lying in the middle of the hallway with blood halo around her head. I walk to the other side of the body and immediately recognize the face. Kylie.

"What did you do to her?" I say, picking her up and cradling her.

"I did nothing. She bumped into me and immediately kissed me. As we were kissing, a figure came up and hit her in the back of the head with a pipe. I was running to look for help, or you since she trusts you." He puts his hands on his face. I turn and run to the infirmary.

I bust into the room and they immediately see her. Someone comes rushing out with a gernie. I try to follow her but the nurse comes and stops me.

"Four, you can't go back there with her, I'm sorry." At that moment, I push even harder to see if she okay. I had no idea what I was doing. I eventually gave up when the boy with blue eyes touches my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I ask. I know it's a bit rude, but why did she kiss him.

"I'm Trey. I've known Kylie since lower grades. I like her, a lot. And I've watched over her since then."

"So you two are together?" Anger boils inside me, or jealously. I start to notice a new feeling for Kylie, love.

"N-," Before he could finish, the doctor walks in. So they weren't dating.

"Kylie is going to be okay," I sigh in relief, earning a death glare from Trey. I return the favor and the doctor continues. "She tore a ligament in her elbow and has to wear a brace for a couple of days. Her head, on the other hand, was split open. She lost a large amount of blood, and will be a bit wobbly. She slipped into unconsciousness and is now awake, if you want to see her." When I heard that she was awake, I walked towards her room. Trey didn't follow he just sat in a waiting chair, hands in his face.

When I walked into the room, Kylie was waiting patiently. She saw me and her eyes lit up.

"Four! I can't believe you are here! What happened, all I remember was getting hit by something and seeing Eric's face?"

"What?!" I say surprised.

"Before I blacked out, I fell to the ground seeing Eric towering over me." She says a little bit afraid. I walk out the door, while Trey walks in. I start towards Eric's office.

I kick the door open to find Eric sitting at his desk looking at papers. I lunge at him causing him to fall out the chair. I throw multiple punches and I notice that he is not fighting back. I stop punching and pin him to a wall.

"I told you! I knew you had feeling for her. I don't actually like her. I just wanted you to suffer. I hurt her on purpose. So, when did you find out that I did that?"

"When, she told me it was you." I say as I tighten my grip.

"Ouch, do you mind?" he says reluctantly. I let him go and he looks me in the eyes. "I promise I won't bother her again." I let him go and walk out of the office.

I go to my apartment door to find Kylie standing at the door. It looks as though she was crying and I quickly rush up to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, frightened about what is going to happen next.

"After you left out, Trey walked in. He said that he doesn't want to be with me and that I should be with someone else. I've been having second thoughts anyway and I wanted to talk to you."

"Uhh… sure come in." I grab my keys and unlock the door, leading her into my apartment. She takes a seat on the chair and I sit across from her.

"Okay, there's this guy I like. He has the most beautiful eyes, he's strong, and handsome. He's kinda hard to approach." She says without making eye contact with me.

"So, who is this guy?" I say, trying not to sound jealous.

"He's my only friend." She says looking into my eyes. I never noticed it before but her eyes are the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen. "You are my only friend, Four." I look at her with amazement. She feels the same way about me.

"Okay, my turn." She looks at me puzzled. "There's this girl I like. She is one of my pupils. She beautiful, unique, and also has beautiful eyes. She almost died today. Which scared the hell out of me. I hurt her feelings today. Which tore a huge hole in my heart." When I look at her, she is on the verge of crying. And she is smiling a loving smile at me.

"Is her name… Kylie Walker," she says. "Cause might be able to hook you two up." She leaps into my arms and kisses me. I have never been kissed before and I am enjoying it. She pulls away and looks at me with concern.

"The others can't find out because the will think I'm seducing you."

"You're right and they won't find out until a couple of weeks after initiation is over."

We continue kissing and talking until she falls asleep and I take her to the dorms.


	9. Fighting and Hurting

**Kylie POV**

My body aches everywhere. Four helps me with everything now. Not that he hasn't helped me before it's just more personal. We started dating a few days ago. He doesn't show his feelings during training and I get used to it. I walk to class with Cassidy. She says constantly that I look like my old self. I don't disagree with her, I still look like that girl from Abnegation.

When I walk in, I see Four putting up a board. Oh yeah, we fight today. I read the list of initiates:

**_1. Abel vs. James_**

**_2. _****_Kennedy vs. Cassidy_**

**_3. _****_Kylie vs. Ella_**

**_4. _****_Ethan vs. Caleb_**

**_5. _****_George vs. Jenny_**

I release a sigh of relief when I find out who I am going against. I turned out to be a pretty legit fighter. And Ella isn't. When she sees the board, she looks at me anxiously. She notices her chance also. I glare back at her and she hides behind Jenny, who shoves her to the floor. I can't believe that I'm a cripple and I still intimidating to an initiate. Four turns around and searches the crowd of initiates. When his eyes find mine, he begins.

"Okay, we will be starting our first day of hand to hand combat." All of a sudden the door opens and Eric is standing in the doorway. The sight of him makes me nervous. He looks a bit different. He has a broken nose and a split lip. I look at Four to see if this is his work and he nods as if he can read my mind.

"Hello again, I'll be watching the fights today." Eric's eyes search the crowd and his eyes fall on mine. Déjà vu. He walks up to me and from the corner of my eye, I see Four stiffen. "How are you feeling sweetie? Is your head feeling better?" he says as he caresses my face. I look down trying to ignore him and avoid eye contact with Four.

"Let's start," Four finally says.

Abel and James step into the rink and face each other. Abel is tall and buff while James is tall but isn't that buff. They circle a few times and James takes the first move. James throws a punch and Abel dodges it. Abel kicks James' legs from under him and James falls to the ground. Abel pins him and punches him and James goes limp. He's unconscious.

"Stop!" four says looking at both of them. "Take him to the infirmary," he says to Abel. Four walks back to the board and circles Abel's name.

"Proceed," Eric says a bit impatient. Cassidy and Kennedy walk up to the rink. I don't know how Cassidy beat Kennedy but the odds were not in her favor. Kennedy had a black eye, a split lip, a broken nose, and she was knocked out cold.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. Ella completely transformed from her scared Amity self. Anger was in her eyes. We circled about three times before she made her move. She charged at me, and I moved to the side. Unsuccessful, she tried again this time catching my hand, slinging me to the ground. She pins me and leans close to my ear.

"I know you like Four. But he's mine." This infuriates me. Adrenaline runs through my veins.

I flip her over and pin her to the ground. I punch her multiple times and she goes limp. But that doesn't stop me. I show no mercy I continue punching and crying until someone pulls me off of her. Four.

"You won, okay? You won," he says to me. I look at her body and pick her up, carrying her to the infirmary. Still crying, I walk boldly to the infirmary. Before I leave out, Eric smirks at me evily.

During my walk to the infirmary, she starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me. She sees that I made damage to her and looks at me.

"What," I ask a bit annoyed.

"I didn't know a stiff could fight so good." She says amazed.

"I didn't know a hippie could get so angry." I say sarcastically. I laugh softly at my own joke. She gives me a death glare and I stop.

"Where are you taking me," she asks, still angry at my comeback.

"Out to dinner." I say sarcastically.

"Really?" she asks. _Is she for real?_

"No! I'm taking to the infirmary, so they can take care of your wounds. Why would you think I would take you to dinner," I shout. We arrive at the infirmary and the nurses take her.

I walk back to the training room, quietly. _Is it obvious? Can they tell that I like four? Can they tell that we are dating?_

When I get back, Ethan is in the middle of punching the sense into Caleb. I walk over to Cassidy, who is wincing at every punch. She looks at me with a terrified face and hugs me tightly. She likes Caleb, a lot. When Ethan knocks him out, Cassidy rushes to his side and picks him up carrying him to the infirmary. The other initiates look puzzled and I look at her smiling.

After training is over, I sneak out of the dorms and to Four's room. It was about nine and the dauntless compound is wide awake. I hear distant parties and yelling from all around. When I get to the door, I knock four times, the code signaling that I am here. The door opens and he takes my hand and pulls me in.

"What did Eric say? What did Ella say? God, I can't wait until the initiation is over so I can do something about it." He says.

"Eric asked me if my head is okay and…" I hesitate. "Ella taunted me about liking you." I look down blushing.

"You do like me right?" he asks. He tries to find my eyes but I continue looking down. _I do like him a lot. _

"I do like you, I might even love you." I say. A little bit too early.

Four stares into my eyes with a light pink face. I take his face in me hands and kiss it lightly. I walk to his chair and sit down. Four follows and picks me up and sits me on top of him. I drift away into my slumber on top of Four.


	10. Rankings and New Looks

It's been three whole days since I fought Ella. And the tension between us keeps growing and growing. I've won every fight since then. Kennedy. Jenny. George. I walk to the dorms with Cassidy. She's been doing great also. She only lost one fight. We walk back from shopping for clothes for me. Cassidy has completely changed me. I have a black shirt with a skirt and some sneakers. I also got combat boots and other outfits.

We arrive in the dorms and find Four standing with a board. His eyes meet mine and stay there. After a while of staring dazed, he turns around and puts the board up. I am surprised to notice that the title says: _Stage One Rankings. _ I read the rest of the list and gasp with shock.

_1. __Kylie_

_2. __Cassidy_

_3. __Ella_

_4. __Ethan_

_5. __James_

_6. __Abel_

_7. __Jenny_

_8. __Kennedy_

_9. __George_

_10. __Caleb_

I turn to Cassidy and hug her, screaming. I am not the hugging type but this is certainly the time to hug someone. The fact that I screamed caused Four to jump and a group of curious initiates to come piling in. They look at the board and I see mixed reactions. Some initiates, like Ella, are excited. And others, like George and Caleb, are sad. George and Caleb will be cut and become factionless.

I leave to do something, anything Dauntless. I pause for moment to think. _I'm still in the process changing my look…_ An idea pops into my mind and I sprint to the tattoo parlor. I walk in to see that it has one customer present. A woman is waiting patiently and pats her chair, signaling for me to sit. I sit down and she spins the chair toward her.

"I'm Tori, your tattoo artist. So what are you getting?" she asks, with eager eyes.

"Two butterflies. One on my waist and the other on my shoulder. Diagonal from each other." I explain.

"How about we connect the two," she asks. She grabs a note book and sketches the idea. "Like this." I look at the notebook and immediately fall in love with what I am looking at. It's my butterfly idea but they are connected by a flowery vine.

"Yes, I love it." I say and she immediately starts on my tattoo.

By the time my tattoo is finished, I notice that I'm an hour late for hanging out with Four. I sprint to his room and knock four times. He opens the door with a nervous look and pulls me in by the arm. _Is this how I will be allowed in when initiation is over?_ I look into his eyes and before I can say anything he hugs me.

"Where were you? You left me worried." He tightens his grip and I grit my teeth. He notices and lets go of me. "Are you hurt? Who did it? I'll kill it." I laugh at his reaction and he looks at me puzzled.

"At the tattoo parlor. No, I am not. Tori, I guess… but don't kill her." I answer. At this, he sighs and looks me with caring navy blue eyes.

"Well, can I see it?" He asks.

I blush lightly and remove my black shirt. I peel the bandage off and show him my tattoo. He looks at me and then at my tattoo. He walks up and traces the vine down from my shoulder blade to my waist. I let out a sigh of relief at his touch. Suddenly, he grabs me and pulls me closer to him. Our lips meet and we start kissing. I sling my unwounded arm around his neck. A voice of doubt creeps into my mind. _This is not good and you are shirtless. _I pull away and he looks at me puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asks suddenly concerned. I turn around and put my shirt back on. I sprint towards the door and before I could leave, he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I am suddenly crying, he looks at me and he pulls me into an embrace.

"It's okay. I understand. Next time I won't push you."

"No. I can't let you do that. Because you have taken great care of me now I have to pay you back." He looks at me and kisses me on the cheek. I lay on his bed and he follows my actions. I fall asleep still crying from embarrassment.


	11. Visiting Day and Simulations

**Chrissy's POV**

I wake up cheerier than I have ever been. Today is visiting day and I get to see my sister. I go into the bathroom and do my hair. I curl it into little ringlets. I have never curled my flowing red hair before and this was a start. It took me a good hour and a half and by the time I was finished I hear a knocking at the door. I look at the clock and it is 8:00, the time I'm supposed to be awake. I open the door and my mom looks at me and gasps.

"Wow, Chrissy. You look absolutely beautiful." She says as she hugs me. "Soon you will leave to choose a faction and I will be all alone." She tightens her grip.

"Uh, Mom?" I say choking searching for air.

"Sorry." She looks down and I know she's hiding something.

"What did you tell Kylie her last night here?"

"Chrissy, curiosity is self-serving."

"Not if it is bringing someone else down!" I turn around and change into my gray clothing while my mom leaves out. Sometimes I feel left out. Especially after dad died. Kylie and mom all depressed and me not knowing what the hell was going on. I had to force it out of Kylie.

I leave out of the house and walk down to my friend's, Kendall, house. As soon as I arrive, she walks out.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asks a little too harshly. We aren't supposed to curse until we are sixteen but I don't care.

"Why do you think something happened to me?"

"Because you aren't cheery and cursing. So something's up." Kendall should really be candor. She can detect anything.

"My mom won't tell me something about Kylie's last night here."

"Well, that's very _selfish._ And she's one of the faction leaders."

We arrive to the school a moment later on the bus. It wasn't very eventful, guys hit on me, drama at lunch, a student has a rage problem. All the usual things except one thing: we learn about the aptitude tests. Now I know why she didn't pick abnegation.

As I head out of the school I hug my mom. I will eventually go through what she is going through. She hugs back.

We immediately leave to catch a bus to dauntless headquarters. When we get there my sister is looking at the ground getting ready to cry. I immediately start to run.

"Kylie! Sissy!" At this, she looks up and a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Oh my God! Chrissy!" And she starts to run towards me. We crash in the middle and the impact is so hard I fall on top of her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Kylie, its do good to see my daughter again." My mom says. Kylie picks me up and sets me to the side._ When did dauntless make her strong? _ I stand up and Kylie looks at me I awe.

"When did you start curling you hair?" she asks. I look at what changed about her and notice something peculiar.

"When did you get tattoos?" I ask mocking the face she just made.

"Touché." She says giggling.

She introduces us to other people. Cassidy. Ethan. And her instructor Four. We linger around him when my mom picks around in his personal info.

"Do you like him?" I whisper to Kylie. She gives me a chastising look and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes." She says dropping her head down low. Now, this is the time to do an evil little sister action.

I turn to Four and say, "Take good care of Kylie."

He looks down at me and then Kylie. He smiles.

"I promise I will. Okay?"

"Okay." My mom shots me a look and I know it is time to go. I hug Kylie one more time and then we leave.

**Kylie's POV**

Chrissy and my mom leave back to their faction along with the other relatives. I turn to Four who has his serious instructor face on. I know it's time to start stage two. The simulations.

He walks up the pit archway and I follow along with other initiates. When we reach the destination I look a bit disappointed. It's a long hallway with a door on the end. Four turns to us and looks in the crowd.

"We are starting the mental stage of initiation. We will start in order by the highest rank and that will be… Kylie." His eyes fall on mine. He gives me a worried look.

I walk forward and follow him into the door at the end of the hall. I walk in and I look around. This place looks exactly like the aptitude testing room. I take a seat and he takes a needle out of the box. He plunges the needle into my neck and I get dizzy.

"Be brave." Four says and looks down. Before I could reply, the world goes dark.


	12. Fears and Divergents

**Kylie POV**

I awake in a room. A classroom. There is a class with dauntless, erudite, abnegation, candor, and amity students in there. I look around and find Trey smirking at me. I smile back and remember an important detail: he broke up with me. He stands up and walks by me. Trey extends his arm and wraps it around me. _Oh, no! What would Four think? Will he hate me? Wait, this isn't real, Kylie. It's a simulation._

I look into his eyes. "Get your arms off of me, faggot." And the whole simulation disappears. Four is standing looking at me in awe.

"How'd you do that?" he asks.

"Do what?"

"Make him disappear."

"I don't know."

He walks up to me. "You're divergent, aren't you?"

"What's that?" I say lying.

"Don't play dumb."

"Okay, so I am, so what?"

"It only took you two minutes to stop panicking."

I look at him in awe. That was a short amount of time compared to the average of 7-10 minutes. He stares back with a serious face._ You are in deep danger face._ I look back with my, _I know, _facial expression and leave.

**Four POV**

She leaves out of the room by giving me a weird, _I know_, facial expression. I watch her leave, her skirt swinging back and forth. She is sexier when she is stubborn. _Why didn't she tell me she was divergent? I guess she doesn't trust me enough. I wonder if she'll tell me more personal things if I tell mine first. Anyway, what was the Trey simulation all about? I mean she likes me, right? _These thoughts were stirring through my head as each initiate went through their simulations. 12 minutes. 7 minutes. 9 minutes. Etc.

When I finally finished, I raced to find out where Kylie ran off to. As I was running, I hear a faint scream coming from the chasm._ Please don't be Kylie, please don't be Kylie. _I arrive to the chasm and it is a guy with blond hair and his body is pretty beat up. He looks familiar. Kylie arrives and looks down. She screams at the sight of the body and I immediately know who it is. Trey.

**Kylie POV**

I walk out of the simulation room and run into a guy about my height. _Last time this happened, I got hit by a pole._ I look around for precautions and look at the person who I ran into. Trey. I back away slowly trying not to make things awkward. I try to sprint away but before I can, he grabs my arm. He spins me around so I can look at him.

"Kylie, I'm stupid. And you know it. The only reason I left is because of your injury. I felt guilty since I made you wear a brace. What I am trying to say is, will you take me back?" he asks turning red. There was a time when I thought he was cute, not anymore.

"No, why should I? That is the stupidest excuse ever. You made me hurt. And now you want me back?"

"Yes, look I'm sorry."

"I will never forgive you. You made think that I am not good enough."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"I know that. And I've already gotten over you. I like someone else." I say looking away. Heat rushes up my cheeks.

Trey runs away and I follow closely behind. Curiosity always gets the best of me. He runs towards the chasm and I stop following. _He's probably going back to the dorms._

As I am walking back, I hear a scream. I hear Trey scream. I find myself running towards the chasm. When I get there Four is looking over the edge. I look over and scream. Trey jumped. _Because of me._ I sink to the floor and four walks over and picks me up. I cry silently in is arms as he takes me to an unknown place.


	13. Funerals and Trust

**Four POV**

Trey's funeral was like every other stupid person who decides they can't live any longer. People who jump into the chasm. Shoot themselves. Hang themselves. Etc. Kylie is crying. I understand her completely. He was the first person she loved. He protected her and then dumped to the side. At least, I think that is what happened. Anyway I think she still had a little bit of feelings left for him. I would if I were her.

I walk over to her and grab her hand. Luckily, no one was watching. When we leave out, I grab her legs and back and lift her up. She is surprised at this action and then she rests her head on my chest. Her touch sparks a light in me and I smile. I carry her to the chasm and to the rocks, where my secret place is. She looks at me confused and I sit her on the rocks.

"Why am I here Four? What's going on?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Kinda."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"First off, I don't know your real name. What faction are from? Why is there hatred between you and Eric?"

"I can answer the first two questions after I answer the third."

"Go on."

"Eric pretended to like you to find out my weak spot."

"I won't get hurt ok?" She looks at me and I nod. "Go on and I'll tell you my story."

"My name is Tobias Eaton and Abnegation."

"Oh my god. You lived across the street from me. I had a crush on you and watch you walk to school. You always looked sad. Or more like scared. I was at your choosing ceremony. I was heartbroken, when you picked dauntless." She looks down blushing a dark shade of red. I push her chin up so she can look at me. We stare for a while and kiss.

"So, do you have a father?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why wasn't he here for visiting day?"

"He's dead."

"I wish my father was dead."

"Why? Your father is Marcus Eaton. Leader of Abnegation."

"He abused me." she looks at me with her beautiful eyes. "Let's change back to you. Why or how did your father die?"

"He was divergent. Like me. And my mom."

"I trust you now. To tell you I'm divergent also."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"I trust you too. I really would like to get the hell away from this death place." I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. When we get back to the railing, I sit her down gently. I climb up behind her and slip. Before I could to my death, I catch the railing.

"Tobias!" she shouts. I pull myself up and onto the railing. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She hugs me, a very tight grip. _She's afraid to lose me._

**Kylie POV**

I'm_ afraid to lose him, _I think as I sob quietly into his shirt.


	14. Break!

**AN: I am taking a short break to write another fan fiction.**


End file.
